A God's Love
by Alrye
Summary: this is a thank you fic for Rosa and Yana for a picture they drew for me! "Sometimes fate can make a bad situation better, but will you chose the life you know or a better one?"


Hello everyone, this is a thank you fic for Yana and Rosa for drawing a pic of the Sand Siblings and Naruto cosplaying!! I hope you enjoy the fic cause trust me, writing this fic wasn't easy from all the stress I was under for the past week! So please forgive it's not as good as my other fics, but I love you all the same!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then I am God. –Looks around and curses- damn it!!! We're all the free Yaoi!?

Warnings: A weak lemon, slight disturbed mutilation and a crazy goddess (gods and angels). No like, then click the back button and go away!!

It was quiet, so very quiet. The normally inaudible ticking of the clock was now deafening in his ears. But he could do nothing about it. He could smell the tick coppery scent of blood; it was on him and everything else in the room. He was lying on a table in the center of the room, his body stripped of any clothes he may have been wearing. His hands bound above his head and his ankles were bound at the other end of the table. He had stopped screaming a while ago, his throat sore and raw; he couldn't see all he knew was that everyone who had been here was dead…

_**// He had just finished a really busy shift at the jazz bar he worked at on the weekends, his boss had just given him his paycheck and he was happily waiting for the bus home. He smiled at the man reading the newspaper also waiting and leaned out to look to see if the bus was coming. He began to hum softly to himself thinking of making himself a cup of hot chocolate and finishing his report for Tsunade's Science class on Monday. The man sighed and left, choosing to walk home instead of waiting for the delayed bus. That was when it happened. He had just looked out into the street again to see if the bus was coming when suddenly he was grabbed from behind. He tried to scream, but a gloved hand pressed tightly over his mouth and nose making it hard for him to breath. He kicked and swung his arms, but it soon died down as he felt his eyes fall shut and darkness take over him.**_

_**He awoke blindfolded in a small dank room his hands tied to a pip in the corner of the room and he was naked save for his underwear. He screamed for help and tired to pull himself free but he couldn't and when he tried to bit the ropes the door to the room opened and he cried out as he was hit with something that sent an electrical current run through him and stun him long enough for the people who kidnapped him to untie him and to bring him out to another room. He was laid on a table and his hands bound at one end and his feet the other. He could hear droning, rhythmic chanting as one person spoke loud and clear as many hands touched him, he smelt honey and sage as something was being smeared all over his body. He screamed when he felt someone grab his privates before ripping off his underwear.**_

_**He screamed and cried as the honey and sage was rubbed on his privates and he really screamed when he felt fingers entering him rubbing honey into his butt hole. He was crying, begging them to let him go that he'd give them money anything but what he held most dear to him. But then all hands moved away as one big one grabbed his jaw and forced his head back so his throat was exposed. He screamed feeling his body become hot as the man above him spoke even louder, his words going from whatever language he had been talking in the first time to plain English.**_

"_**Come of lord of darkness!! Come forth and accept this virgin sacrifice in your honor!! With his death you shall be reborn!!" If he could he'd have kicked this man where the sun didn't shine and he'd have ran out of where ever he was stark naked and screaming like a little girl.**_

_**The hand then squeezed tight on his throat and he felt something cold and metallic slide down his chest to rest over his heart. He his eyes widened in fear as he was expecting to be killed, but instead he felt an intense heat and then he felt pain, but not from being stabbed, it was pain from all his struggling and screaming. He was so desperate to get away from these crazy people and from this intense heat, but suddenly the man holding him still was gone and there were other screams besides his. He fell still feeling something warm splash over his body and then he tasted it: blood. He laid there listening to the screams as one by one everyone that was there was killed, their blood staining everything in the room. //**_

He jumped when he felt something touch his neck and he whimpered pathetically fearing that he was next. He closed his eyes tighter, turning his head, hopefully away from the person, and waited to be killed.

"…So pure…"

"Wh-Wha?" he couldn't help it, he had to ask what even if the person was going to kill him next.

"…You are still alive; good…" He would've blinked if he wasn't blindfolded.

He flinched feeling his feet being freed and then his hands. He was then helped into a sitting position and he slowly brought his hands up to the blindfold and pulled it off. What greeted his eyes made him lose all color and faint. The room was literally painted in blood. Men and women all dressed in white ceremonial clothes were butchered like cattle lead to slaughter. There were body parts everywhere and there were strange symbols and candles. But in the end the shock was too much; he fainted from taking in such ghastly sights and to think that he'd have been killed for whatever god they were sacrificing him to!

He had stood behind the sacrifice watching small delicate fingers untie the blindfold before the human saw the room, and almost a second later faint. He caught the human and picked up his naked form. These fools deserved their severe punishment for nearly killing the sacrifice they offered up to him. Pulling off a robe from a corpse he wrapped it around the human and carried him out of the bloodbath. Once out and in the human world he frowned at the sight before him, a filthy slum where evil festered like a rotting corpse; sighing he closed his eyes and when they opened he was home.

"Welcome home master Sasuke." Said a servant girl.

"Hinata; take him and bathe him, treat any injuries to his body, dress him in that dress I have hanging in the bed room and lay him out in the Moon Room." he said as he handed her the sacrifice. She bowed her head and scrunched up her nose at the smell of honey and sage. And made a face noticing the blood staining not only the clothes but also the boy.

"A sacrifice I see… what was the reason this time?"

"I didn't bother asking. They were stupidly going to kill him. And instead of sage they should've used lavender." He bit out and waved her off.

She bowed and carried the blonde boy way as her master and god looked out of his window and down at the human world below. He was a God; to some he was the God of Desire, to others he was the God of Destruction. But in truth he was merely the God of Sacrifices. Depending on t the sacrifice he'd take them to the other gods and goddesses, but only a certain kind came to him: Virgins. The humans twist the old legends and methods around to make them into something dark and evil. Back in the early years of the humans they were smarter. They would offer him a Virgin sacrifice in return that he favor them with fertility and potency for bringing on a new generation to carry on the old one's methods and lessons.

It had been over 10,000 years since his last summons and the last virgin he had had been anything but a virgin. It was done as a joke, sacrificing a harlot to him and in a fit of rage, he slaughtered all present and even sunk the city of Atlantis as a warning the others to not mess with the gods. And here once more he was summoned once more and seeing that elder fool about to kill his sacrifice he slaughtered them all; at first he feared he had killed the boy, but when he had touched him and the boy reacted, he couldn't help, but feel relief that in his blind rage he didn't take an innocent life.

He looked up when his brother, the God of Justice, entered his parlor and took a seat on one of the many arm chairs and looked out the window as well. They were gods they could do no wrong, for they were perfect in every way. So his brother was not here to pass judgment on him, but most likely to scold him for his brash behavior, he was no longer a child, he hasn't been in over several millennia.

"The sacrifice?"

"Being bathed and laid out in the Moon Room. I am keeping this one."

"Yes I know. Ever since I passed judgment on his parents, you have watched over and sought out this one child. His parents were good people, blamed for a wrong they didn't commit and killed for it."

"Yes… I am sure you are going to scold me--?"

"I came to tell you that Rylia wishes to see you. Go I will stay with the child until you return and fear not I have my own beloved, therefore I will not touch yours." He said waving him off.

Sasuke nodded and vanished. When he appeared again he stood in the grand hall of the Ivory castle where the queen of the gods lived. She was a beautiful goddess with fiery red hair and piercing green eyes, her deathly white skin looked healthy and silk smooth and her voice was a soft as a cooing baby but as cold and deadly as the reaper's touch. He knelt before her, his head bowed and dared not to stand until she said otherwise. She was not someone you wanted to upset. Recalled her enjoying him sink Atlantis and he was sure she had seen him killing those humans earlier as well.

"Itachi tells me you went on yet another killing spree… May I ask what triggered this one?"

"The humans that summoned me were going to kill the sacrifice they were offering to me. They bathed him in honey and sage and even rubbed it into his inner most parts." He said, still not standing, he was trembling with repressed rage at the memory of what he had seen. He didn't even have time to put on his formal wear when he reacted like an animal.

"Ah, yes… I recall the human whose parents I made Arch Angels… You wish to keep this human?"

"Yes, my lady Mother."

"Very well… Stand and come forth." She commanded and stand he did. He bowed to her and walked up the cloud-like stairs and knelt before her as she lay on her little stage that was filled with cloud soft pillows and finer than silk blankets. In her hair were golden irises and they made the fieriness of her hair all the more brighter.

"This is the same potion I gave Itachi for his beloved. Make sure that the child drinks this and he will be immortal. But make sure he wants this first for if he drinks it but doesn't want to remain I fear I will have to send him back." She said in a loving tone, knowing that Sasuke would not allow the human to leave him not after what had nearly happened a while before.

"Yes, my lady Mother… If I may have my leave?"

"Go…" she waved as hand and he stood and left with the vile of golden liquid in his hand…

Itachi looked up at his brother when he appeared before him and smiled, he would never admit it out loud, but he worried endlessly over his baby brother. Sasuke showed him the vile and Itachi almost squealed, but coughed into his fist his cheeks tinting red just as Hinata came into the room and said:

"Master, the guest has been laid out. Shall I prepare a meal for him?"

"Yes." He said as she bowed and left.

Itachi smiled, glad to see that his brother was happy, but he was worried that human wouldn't want to stay. Bowing to his brother he left. Sasuke looked at the world below; he had to wait for his beloved's decision before he punished those stupid humans.

He turned and walked out of the parlor and down the many corridors of his palace. He paused in front of the only set of rose red double doors. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Hinata opened the door and let him in before leaving with the empty tray. He closed the door and turned to his beloved. He was shocked to see how lovely he looked in the silky white empire dress. His feminine shoulders were exposed and the bell sleeves feel and inch or two passed his finger tips. The bodice hugged his flat chest and fell loosely around his slender hour-glass form. His hair was combed back and his bangs fell around his face making it seem all the more angelic. His skin was a lovely golden color and his eyes were bluer than the ocean. The boy saw him and blushed, ducking his head.

"There's no need to be shy, my dear… Do you like the room?"

"Y-yes… it's lovely. Um, may I ask where I am?"

"You are in my home. I saved you from that occult." He said watching the boy nod then stiffen, before paling and staring at him with fear clear on his face and in his eyes. "You need not worry. I am not going to hurt you."

"b-but… I-I'm dead right? Th-they sacrificed me!"

"You are not dead; you are very much alive right now. And yes you were sacrificed to me. I am Sasuke. The God of Sacrifices. It is my job to go to earth and collect the sacrifices and to deliver them to the proper gods. I get the ones that are offered up for fertility."

"But why kill--?"

"They were going to kill the very one they offered to me. That is a great offense; one that is punishable by death. But I have yet to punish the rest of you race. I wish to ask you a question."

"Okay, but may I ask you another question first?"

He nodded watching the blonde boy fiddle with the precious stones that were embroider on the bodice of his dress. It didn't seem to bother him that he was dressed as a woman.

"Ha-has this ever happened before? Offending you, I mean…" he asked nervously.

"Yes… Do you know of a city called Atlantis?" He looked at the blonde who nodded I return.

"Yes, it's a myth--?"

"It was hardly a myth… the king and his high priests thought it would be funny to summon me to earth and offer me a harlot in hopes of capturing me and keeping me bound to earth. I killed the king and his priests along with the harlot. But I didn't stop there I sunk the city killing thousands as a warning to the rest of the world that we ancient gods are not to be played with. And to night was very much the same, only the offense was even greater. I wish to ask you to stay; if you say yes I will give you something to make you immortal. If you choose to remain on earth I promise when I punish the others you will be kept safe and I will erase this from your memories."

He said to the blonde as he looked at him confused. He thought of what Sasuke had done in the past, it was hardly overreacting for a god, but to destroy and entire city for the mistake of a few seemed a bit much. Then he remembered what had happened to him that night, being kidnapped electrocuted and nearly killed as an offering to the very god who stood before him. He briefly thought that he was merely insane or was dead and living in a self-induced dream for all eternity, but as he looked around the room and then at the dress he wore, he knew that this was all very real.

"I'm not sure… If I stay I will never see my friends again, although there is only one, my cat Kyuubi. But if I go I risk this happening again… But why me? Why am I so special?"

"Your parents were believers in the old ways. They honored us with every inch of their souls and when they were killed my brother asked Mother if he could make them Arch Angels. They live here now and they always looked out for you, but tonight was the first time that they failed. They are terribly worried, you know. And as for your cat I can bring him here if it pleases you."

"My-my parents are here too? They're alive?"

"Yes… they are."

"If I stay where will I live?"

"Here, with me… You are after all my sacrifice. And ever since I blessed your parents and you were born I have always loved you…"

He looked shocked and Sasuke felt that he said too much, but then the blonde smiled and started to cry. He quickly sat beside the blonde and pulled him into his arms and wiped the tears away, apologizing quickly.

"No… I'm crying because I'm so happy! I won't be alone anymore!! I'd love to stay, but please if you must punish the others, do I have to watch?"

"No, you will not see even the tiniest glimpse of what I am going to do… Now here drink this if you are absolutely sure that you wish to remain here. And I will send Hinata to retrieve your cat, Kyuubi." He said hand him the small vile and Naruto looked at it before pinching the bridge of his nose and drinking the golden liquid.

Sasuke told him to sleep and let it take effect while he went to do as he had promised…

They stood amongst the sea of fire, the people of the city begging for mercy, but their sins were too great to forgive. Itachi snapped the book closed and glared at the humans begging, but he would not forgive them. Sasuke floated beside his brother watching the Arch Angels fly over head and with a passing touch, reaped their souls. Rylia sat on a cloud an amused smile twisting her lips as she watched the death before her. Once the screams fell silent, she waved her hand and the city shook violently till nothing but a barren waste land stood in its stead.

"Test not the will of the gods, but the will of your own soul… pity they never listened to their own laws and rules." She purred and snapped her fingers. The barren lands were suddenly filled with luscious trees and plant life and when she whistled animals appeared and took over the plot of land. "Hopefully this will teach them. If not I will wipe out this world as a whole and rebuild it anew."

They all nodded and in a flash they were gone everything seemed to be back to normal as if that city had never existed in the first place…

Sasuke walked into the Moon Room and smiled at his pretty little beloved. The vile contained some of Rylia's blood and it gave his former human angel wings, but instead of white, they were a pure gold and felt like water when he touched them.

"You look beautiful, love. Mother has fixed the flow of time so no one knows that such a city of evil existed. Do you wish to see your mother and father?"

"… Yes, but not now… I'd like to thank you for saving me… if it will please you, my have my body."

"That was the reason for you to be my sacrifice, but since you are now an angel, I think I will have you whole: Heart, mind, body and soul…" He purred and pulled his lover to him, kissing him fiercely on the lips, his own raven black wings spreading from his back and wrapping around his lover.

"But I-I never told you my name…"

"It's Uzumaki Naruto, but since you no longer exist on earth you are now Uchiha-Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto giggled and called him possessive and Sasuke only purred in his ear before he untied the lace ties on the back of the dress and let the material fall from his body to the floor. Sasuke tore his robes off and pushed Naruto onto the bed. Said blonde squeaked and blushed seeing a naked god climb over him. Sasuke thought it was cute how he covered his face with his hands and shook his head.

"Naruto, relax… As angel, your body has already adapted to the shape and size of the gods. You will never feel pain, even if I don't prepare you. And as my lover you will tend to the gardens and wait for me to come home. I don't want you fighting." Naruto smiled softly and kissed his nose as he said:

"I've never fought before, but if you've met my mother and seen her when she's angry, I am just as bad so never ever tell me no to my ramen or my books." Naruto said smiling even brighter when the god paled and looked as if he wanted to fly away.

After shaking off the shock he kissed the blonde boy and lay between his legs. Naruto tensed, scared that Sasuke was going to take him, but seeing the love and listening to his gentle cooing he relaxed as he felt Sasuke press into him. It was like a pressure building up in his backside, but like Sasuke had promised him, no pain. When Sasuke's hips were pressed against his hips; he sighed and looked up at his lover. Sasuke kissed his eyes, his nose and cheeks and then chastely took his lips, a silent declaration of love that made Naruto's heart soar to new heights.

"M-move Sasuke… please?"

He didn't need to be told twice; he pulled back and thrust forward in a steady rhythm, searching for that one spot—

"Good god!! Sasuke!!"

"Heh, I know I'm a god in bed Naru, no need to scream about it." He teased earning a lusty glare from his lover. He rocked into that spot over and over again, never tiring from seeing the red tinged cheeks, blue eyes hidden by creamy eyelids, the cries of pleasure that were broken versions of his name. It was so very erotic. Soon, too soon for his tastes Naruto came with a mighty scream and he came a second after. He smiled as Naruto mumbled his love for him and drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too… but we'll have plenty of time to build up your stamina since it's rare to be summoned and after this incident I highly doubt someone will be so foolish to try this again…" With that said he pulled the bed sheets up and pulled his lover close, closing his wings over the blond and letting the sheets pool on their waists, he fell asleep chasing his lover in their dreams…

Once again sorry if it's not my best work, but thanks again to Yana and Rosa!!! If you wish to try and draw a pic based off of Falling for the Kitsune; Edited, Original; then by all means go ahead and if you send me the pic to my home e-mail I will try my best to write a thank you fic!! Now I can't write one for each person, but I will group you all together!! If you have questions PM and I will answer them to the best of my abilities!! Thank you and GOOD NIGHT!!! –Goes to bed-


End file.
